


Snow-covered Flower

by StephCaroline



Series: Elena is Brian, Brian is Elena [3]
Category: Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Description of a birth, Friendship, Gen, Girls with Guns, Hawaii Five-0 cameo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, New Family, Original Character(s), teen wolf cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: Sequel to Snowflake's Chance in Hell**When they got to the warehouse the rest of the team was acting a little too casually. Bree rolled her eyes but smile more genuinely this time."Quit the act, I'm fine." She told them making a beeline to the towel and clothes already out of her bag on one of the tables. She felt warmth spreading inside her chest because she never thought she could find this again, she had had her shot and blew it over and over again, but there it was. The feeling only family could give you. She felt her eyes prickle and sped her pace to the bathroom.**After Leaving Dom behind Bree knew she was lying when she told him that the badge hanging from her neck symbolized family to her. But months have passed and she could smiled to herself and think that she wasn't lying anymore, that even with more that half of her soul gone and a Dom-shaped wound on her chest she could be happy, because against all odds she had found a new family.





	Snow-covered Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! thanks to every person that has left kudos and is following the series, I didn't imagine it would be liked by so many people so, again, thank you.
> 
> As promised here's an Elena/Bree-centric fic, it takes place between FF6 and F7. there's a lot of Oc's so I hope you don't mind and come to love them as much as I did while writing them, I get easily attached. 
> 
> I wrote the majority of this Fic before seeing TFoTF and believe it or not it only changed one particular thing that I'm sure that if you saw the film you will notice. 
> 
> And I'm also mad for the thing that happens that we shall not talk about because it never happened and will never happen in my fic so fuck whoever decided to make it happen. ( You all know what I'm talking about)
> 
> (See the end Notes for Spoilers and explanations for the warnings in the tags)
> 
> ENJOY!

"Hobbs!" Bree shouted as shots rang around them, she heard him grunt and go down. Fear sliced through her like a cold knife before she saw him drag himself towards her, blood coating his left arm. 

 

"Son of a bitch!" Hobbs said slumping against the wall. 

 

"You Ok?" She asked looking at him briefly before looking straight ahead again.

 

"Keep shooting, woman!" He exclaimed before cursing again. She fired three times and two more bodies dropped. Everything eerily quiet after that, besides the ringing in her ears she knew was going to keep bothering her for a few days. 

 

"Those were the last two, I'm gonna shut the power off now. The bastard is trying to escape, he's in the elevator." A male voice said through their earpiece. 

 

"He going to regret not using the stairs, the lazy fucker." Another voice said, this one female. 

 

Bree had to chuckle. 

 

A second later the power was cut off, emergency lights turning on.

 

"Let’s go collect the trash." Bree said to Hobbs offering him her hand, he took it and all her muscles protested when she helped him up. "Ease up on the doughnuts, Hobbs, you're getting fat." She joked.

 

"This is all muscle, imp." Hobbs answered. 

 

"Everyone's an imp compared to you, boss." A voice behind them said. A woman even shorter than Bree walked up to them wearing a smirk and a ponytail at the top or her head just like herself. Just as she finished talking the lights went on and the doors of the elevator in front of them opened. Before anyone could move Hobbs punched the man inside of it so hard he lost consciousness.

 

"What?" He said looking as innocent as a tall wall of muscle could look. Bree huffed. 

 

" _You_ are injured so that means that _we_ ," she said pointing at the other woman and herself. "are going to be the ones that have to drag his ass out of here." 

 

"Where the hell is Cal, Leah?" Hobbs asked frowning. 

 

"Went to check up on the twins." Leah said already walking towards the man.

 

With the man already in handcuffs both Bree and Leah dragged him outside towards the getaway car where they could put him and where the rest of the team was. Cal was as always fussing over the twins, Nadia and Nathaniel, both recruited out of MIT at twenty years old and with higher IQ's than all of them combined.  

 

"Leave the poor things alone for Christ's sake." Hobbs said once they were close enough. Cal barely grumbled. Ex-Navy SEAL and the twins' adoptive big brother the man had been happy to stay away from bullets and explosion to live peacefully until Nadia and Nate were recruited, there was no way he would've let the twins do the job without him to watch their backs. 

 

"He acts as if we didn't know martial arts, or how to shoot a gun." Nadia said rolling her eyes. 

 

"Leave him be." Nate sighed.

 

"You just love the attention." The girl said snorting.

 

"I _really_ do." Her twin shrugged smirking. 

 

"You should roll belly up, maybe he'll rub it." He looked like he was genuinely considering and the rest of them just stared at them amused, letting the familiarity of the banter wash over them. 

 

"Clean up should be here soon." Bree said looking at the building behind them. 

 

"They have their job cut out for them." Leah smirked. 

 

"Why does every building we enter to do a job ends up looking like a tornado hit it?" Cal mused back to normal, like he hadn't been looking for scratches like an overprotective mother hen moments before. 

 

"The bad guys love to welcome us by shooting at us." Leah said shrugging before taking off her hair band and letting her long, dark hair flow around her and grimacing. "It's going to be a nightmare getting all this crap out of my hair.” 

 

"Then you should cut it." Nadia said running he finger through her dark blue pixie cut.

 

"Never." The other one grumbled. 

 

"It's not practical." And they were off to another familiar discussion. 

 

"You Ok there, boss?" Bree asked turning toward Hobbs that was still clutching his shoulder.

 

"Yeah," he moved his arm and winced. "The bullet's still there but it didn't touch anything important." Hobbs said. "It's gonna need stitches and it's gonna hurt like a motherfucker for a couple of days but I think I'm gonna survive." 

 

"It'll take more than that to get rid of you." Bree said smirking.

 

"Why did I hire you again?" He asked rolling his eyes.

 

"My pretty smile." She answered and she could see him chuckling silently. 

 

* * *

 

Back in HQ they were all getting ready to go home, after a shower and cleaning up their wounds they were about ready to crash. Nadia claimed she was hearing the siren song from her couch and a whole season of The Walking Dead to catch on and said her goodbyes. Nate said he wasn't feeling like being alone so he was going to stay at Cal's, no questions asked from the SEAL. Leah had a hot date with a bottle of red wine that would probably turn into a threesome with her bed, her words. 

 

Hobbs and Bree listened to all of it with amusement and watched their retreating backs. 

 

"When do you think Cal's gonna catch on?" Bree asked leaning against Hobbs' desk.

 

"Catch on to what?" Hobbs asked confused finishing on packing and looking morosely towards the pile of files on his desk that never seemed to go down. 

 

"Really?" She asked arching a brow. 

 

"Oh, you mean the fact that Nate's head over ass in love with him?" He said smirking and she snorted.

 

"I knew you couldn't be that dense." She said. "Yes, that."

 

He shrugged. 

 

"I don't make a habit of wondering about the personal lives of my team." He said seriously and Bree looked at him incredulously until he cracked. Something that no one would ever guess about their big, bad boss was that he was a worst gossip than a fifteen year old girl. "I don't know, maybe a couple of months? He stopped being subtle weeks ago, he's running out of patience." 

 

"Wanna bet on it?" She asked smirking, "I'm going for never, he's not going to realize until Nate snaps and either kisses him or punches him."

 

"You're on." Hobbs laughed. "Wanna grab some Mexican and eat at my place?" He asked walking with her.

 

"You just don't want to be alone with Sam because she's gonna rip you a new one for getting shot." Bree snorted.

 

"That's why I'm getting churros." He said smiling.

 

"Bribery, really?" She asked amused.

 

"I'll take a drug lord with a loaded gun over my pissed off nine-year-old daughter any day."

 

"You're a wise man." Bree said picturing the little girl with her hands on her hips and a stern look in her face while scolding her father. Bree smiled fondly.

 

She had met the girl the day of Gisselle's funeral, to say it was a surprise was an understatement. She had never pictured Hobbs as a father, to a little girl nonetheless, but when she saw him pick up the girl and spinning, making her giggle, somehow she didn't have a doubt in her mind about what kind of dad he was. 

 

"Sammy, there's someone I want you to meet." Hobbs then said walking toward her with the girl, Sammy, still in his arms.

 

"Hi there." Bree said smiling.

 

"Are you dating my dad?" The little girl asked making her gape like a fish. 

 

"Uhm, no. We're just friends." She answered finally noticing how Hobbs looked like he was trying not to laugh. "Besides, I don't think I could handle all of that." Bree said gesturing towards him. Sammy sighed.

 

"No one but me can." She sighed again. "It's a full time job." Bree tried not to laugh when she answered.

 

"I can only imagine, must be tough." 

 

"You know what? I changed my mind, you are not staying here." Hobbs said indignantly even though his eyes were full of mirth.

 

"Don't be silly dad, I like her. Why are you staying with us I you're not dating my dad though?" She asked and Bree was impressed by the clever little girl.

 

"Well, I'm going to start working with your dad soon and I was hurt in another job, so he offered me to stay here while I recover." She tried to explain, talking to the girl like to any other adult. She suspected the girl wouldn't appreciate being talked to in the patronizing way most peopled talked to children. 

 

"Are you a badass like dad?" She asked and Hobbs snorted.

 

"Language." He said, not real heat behind his words.

 

"Dad, we compromised. I don't repeat half the words you use on a daily basis and you don't scold me for the ones that slip." This time Bree couldn't hold back a snort.

 

"I'm gonna get dinner started, you go show Elena the guest room and try to not braid each-others hair by the time I call you down to eat." Hobbs said finally putting Sammy down. 

 

"Come on, Elena." Sammy said taking her hand. 

 

"You can call me Bree if you want." She said softly. 

 

"Ok." The girl smiled. "Do you know how to braid hair?" Sammy asked and she knew she was going to love the girl.

 

* * *

 

Just like they predicted Sammy just took one look at the bandage on his father's arm before narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. With the same reflexes Hobbs used on the job he was quick to raise the bag of churros in front of his daughter. Sam deflated and took the bag.

 

"Don't think you're safe." The girl said without looking up from the bag, a churro already in her mouth.

 

"Wouldn't dream of it." Hobbs said, Sam huffed. 

 

The girl then rolled her eyes and finally looked at Bree, she smiled and soon enough she had a lapful of a giggling girl.

 

"Hey, princess." Bree said smiling at the girl,

 

"Hi, Bree." Sam said back, “How did dad ended up getting shot again?"  She asked with furrowed brows and thinned lips, like a strict parent scolding their children. It was equal parts adorable and impressive. 

 

"He got too caught up on shooting the other guys to notice they were shooting at him." Bree said seriously. And just as serious Sam answered.

 

"Typical." They both heard Hobbs give a long suffering sigh and couldn't keep a straight face.

 

After dinner Luke sent Sam to wash up and get ready for bed while they shared a beer on the balcony in silence, slowly feeling the aches start to flare up. Bree smiled down at the Corona, Hobbs always had some in his fridge just for her even after months of Bree having moved out. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she knew who it was without looking.

 

**_'Still alive?'_** The text said. 

 

Mia insisted in keeping in touch with her, and after months it still hurt to remember the people she left behind, but she was grateful for having the other woman in her life even if it wasn't by choice because there was not saying 'No' to a Toretto.

 

**_'Not so easy to kill._** **'** She answered.

 

**_'I should know.'_** She got back and with a smile she put her phone back in her pocket. 

 

"Another case closed." Hobbs said sighing.

 

"Judging by the files on your desk there are still a thousand and one left to go." She said just to hear Hobbs groan.

 

"Don't remind me." Hobbs said. "I swear for every one we put away there are still five more to catch." 

 

"That's the job." Bree shrugged. "Are you gonna take Sam to Disney this week?" She asked before taking a swig of her beer.

 

"Yeah, you can come if you want, the offer's still open." He said now staring at her.

 

"I have plans." She rolled her eyes.

 

"Yeah, you’re gonna visit some mysterious friends." He narrowed his eyes.

 

"And I'm still not telling you who they are." Before Hobbs could press for more details they both heard the sound of tiny feet getting closer. 

 

"Daddy?" Sam said, the girl unexpectedly shy. This was a routine Bree came to know too well.

 

"Be there in a moment, princess." Hobbs said softly and Sam nodded before going back to Hobbs' bedroom. 

 

Every time Hobbs got back from a mission, especially if he had gotten hurt, Sammy would sleep with him, the tough little girl just wanting to reassure herself her daddy was Ok. And while it broke Bree's heart every time it also filled her with warmth because that little girl was strong but she would always need her dad. 

 

"Go, I'll lock up." Bree said and Hobbs, who was still staring at the place Sam had been just moments before, snapped his head to look at her.

 

"Thank you." He said, both with his mouth and with his eyes.

 

"Don't mention it." She smiled.

 

* * *

 

Two days later she was having lunch with Mia, little Jack on her lap, it amazed her how much he seemed to grow every time she saw him.

 

"So you're going to Beacon Hills?" Mia asked taking a fry and giving it to Jack. 

 

"I've been meaning to go for a while." Bree said. "I still gotta kick Stiles' ass for not warning me I could turn into a girl." They both smiled. "And since there's no fugitive that requires our immediate attention I have this week free, If I go now by car I could be there tomorrow afternoon." 

 

"You'll have to say Hi from me." Mia said.

 

"I will." They both stayed silent and as always the elephant in the room seemed to grow bigger by the second, Bree always cracked. "How's everyone?" She asked looking at Jack who smiled at her, the bottom front tooth barely visible. It was adorable.

 

"Brian's adapting to civilian life, I still think he misses the constant action our lives have been theses past years though." Mia said sighing.

 

"Give him time, he might love the adrenaline but if there's something he loves a thousand times more is you, both of you." Bree said. "Trust me, I know." They both smiled again. 

 

"Han's still in Tokyo.  It seems to be doing him good." Bree nodded remembering Gisselle, and by the look on Mia's face she was too. "Roman's probably on his private jet with more women than he could possibly handle."

 

"He always liked to bite more than he could chew." Bree chuckled and Mia nodded amused.

 

"Tej's still happy with his garage. And Roman flies by once in a while just so he can drive him up a wall." Bree chuckled again even if there was now a lump in her throat. 

 

"How is he?" She didn't have to say his name. 

 

"He's... struggling." Mia sighed. "Letty still doesn't remember anything and it's taking a toll on them. Sometimes I think they're both miserable." Bree swallowed.

 

"They'll figure it out." Bree said trying to smile. Mia huffed.

 

"Don't do that to yourself." She snapped. "I know you want to think my brother's happy, that you made the right choice and maybe you did but he is not happy and part of it is because he is still in love with you." 

 

"He cared for me, he wasn't in love." Bree countered. 

 

"That's what you think, I'm not that sure." Mia said rolling her eyes, it was times like this Bree wished she was less blunt. "From where I'm standing he went from having everything with you to have less than something with Letty, I love her like a sister but she's not the right one for Dom any more, they're together now because they think they should be at this point and both are just holding on to a life that's not theirs anymore, and the faster they realize it the faster everyone stops being miserable." She finished her rant and Bree sat there almost fearing to breathe.

 

"You've been bottling all that up, haven't you?" Bree finally asked. "Feel better?" Mia huffed again, this time smiling.

 

"Yeah, not really something I can say to anyone else, stubborn doesn't begin to cover those two, they're the kind of people that have to realize things on their own. But I told you because even if you don't want to hear it I don't want you to lose hope, you might end up happy in the end." 

 

"Hope sometimes can be deadly." Bree said and thankfully Mia dropped the topic. 

 

* * *

 

Bree found herself in front of the vet clinic,  pausing before opening the door, a bell announcing her arrival even though she knew any supernatural creature inside the building had heard her from a mile away. She recognized the girl behind the desk and smiled.

 

"Hi, I'm looking for Stiles." The girl, Kira, looked at her confused but still smiling. 

 

"He's in the back, let me go get him." She said and she came back a minute later with Stiles behind her.

 

"Hey." The boy said obviously not recognizing her.

 

"So," she began crossing her arms. "It would've been nice if you could've told me that after splitting my soul there was a slight possibility that my new body could be of the opposite sex." Bree said looking amused at the different emotions that were passing through Stiles' face before finally recognition settled in. 

 

" _Brian?_ " Stiles asked incredulously, his eyebrows practically touching his hairline.

 

"I go by Bree lately." She smiled and Stiles almost ended up on the floor in his hurry to get closer to her.

 

"Holy shit." He finally said. " _Dude!_ " He seemed unable to form a coherent sentence in that moment.

 

"I should kick your ass for this, you know?" She asked raisin an eyebrow.

 

"You're a girl." Stiles sounded amazed.

 

"I noticed." Bree said drily.

 

"Deaton!" Stiles screamed suddenly making her jump. A moment later and older man came from the same room Stiles had come out before, he had a pleasant smiled that kind of freaked her out. A little bit.

 

After reintroducing herself to Kira and Scott, who had a scarily similar reaction to Stiles', Deaton explained calmly to everyone that souls had no gender so the spell didn't really looked to conform society's rules but the needs of the souls for a perfect host. It was strangely deep and Bree was still freaked out by the Zen Veterinarian. 

 

When Bree finally reassured Stiles that she was happy with the body she had, and that she wasn't going to murder him even if she should retaliate just on principle, he excused himself from his weekly study session with Deaton, who was training him to become the Emissary, whatever the hell that was, so they could go eat some ice-cream and catch up. 

 

Even with the age difference between the two Stiles seemed oddly mature which made it less weird to talk about everything that had happened in the last year. For all that he liked to talk he was also a great listener and by the end of the afternoon Bree had spilled her guts for him to see. 

 

"I'm happy you could be with Dom, even if it didn't last because I know you don't regret what happened, even if it hurts right now." Bree smiled sadly knowing it to be true. "But by what you're telling me I have to agree with Mia." Bree groaned.

 

"Not you, too." Bree said and Stiles raised his hand in surrender.

 

"I'll drop it but you really should not lose hope, I'll remind you of this moment when I'm making a speech at your wedding with Mr. Hunk." He smirked, before a spoonful of ice-cream ended up smack in the middle of his forehead. Stiles wiped his face grumbling about everyone he knew having ridiculously good aim.

 

"Speaking of hunks, where’s yours?" Bree said smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

"Probably brooding shirtless somewhere in the preserve." He said not looking displeased at the mental image. "He usually does that when he's pissed at me." He shrugged.

 

"What did you do?" Bree asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Kind of went behind his back for a coven that wanted to drain him of his power to boost theirs." Stiles san nonchalantly. "Got injured taking them out and now he's looking at me with those kicked-puppy-eyes that should not work under those massive eyebrows but somehow they do." He grumbled last part.

 

"Kind of a trend with you two, last times I was here it was him getting injured and you being the pissed off one." 

 

"It's what we do." Stiles shrugged again, a fond smile on his face. "But we always get back to each other, love sometimes works like that."

 

"You're not as subtle as you think you are." Bree narrowed her eyes. 

 

"I wasn't trying to be subtle, most of the time bluntness works a hell of a lot better." Stiles smirked, the little shit.

 

Stiles was right, before Bree went back home him and Derek were already cuddling in the couch of the loft being disgustingly sweet to each other or bantering like the old married couple that they were sure to become. Bree felt guilty for the pang of jealousy that made her heart contract and a sour taste appear in her mouth. 

 

* * *

 

After helping the Pack with another "Big Bad" that decided to attack that weekend, and probably needing therapy for the rest of her life because of the encounter, Bree was on her way home, driving at night alone always gave her nostalgia and way too much time to think. Fortunately for her she encountered just what she needed. At the edge of town, just before entering LA she saw the brightly colored cars and heard the booming music, Bree smiled and pulled over. 

 

"Racers only, baby." A male voice said making her jump. Bree smirked.

 

"Don't I look like a racer?" She asked rising an eyebrow. 

 

"You looked like you could ride something else." The man said leering, it made her skin crawl.

 

"Tell you what," she began, "Let's race, I win and I ride your car out of here, you win and I'll ride you." The man smirked. 

 

"I'm known as The King here, sugar, you sure you wanna take that bet?" Bree huffed.

 

"I've raced a real King, _sugar_." She mocked. "See you in the finish line." 

 

It was like being the new kid in town all over again, the whispers, side eyes and glares, the incredulous looks, the only difference was that she was a girl and it seemed to turn it all up to eleven. 

 

The flagger, a small curvy girl with barely any clothes, stood in front of the cars. The engines hot and rumbling were music to her ears and she was smiling when he man at her right caught her eye and winked at her. She almost gave him the bird. 

 

The handkerchief barely touched the ground and Bree was flying, all her senses in overdrive and adrenaline pumping in her veins. A laugh bubbled through her chest, almost maniacal.

 

She had missed it.

 

The other guy was decent, good even, but he had nothing on Dom and she had learned from the best, striving to someday beat him had made her more than just _good_ even if she never could. The man only saw her tail lights for the rest of the race and when she reached the finish line Bree could see more than one mouth gaping. She got out of the car and leaned against it. The man was laughing. 

 

"That's what I call a race." He said and she tipped her imaginary hat. "A deal's a deal." Bree shook her head.

 

"Keep it." She smiled. "You gave me just what I needed." She turned around and opened the door when the man spoke again.

 

"What do they call you?" Bree paused before answering.

 

"Snow."

 

* * *

 

"Ok, I hope you enjoyed your week because our next case is a mean motherfucker." Hobbs said handing out the files. "From Human Trafficking to Embezzlement, he's done it all." 

 

"Theodore Sullivan." Nadia said while reading. "Sounds like a douche."

 

"Looks like douche too." Leah said turning the page.

 

"It's the bald head." Bree smirked at Hobbs when he glared at her. She heard Cal snort. 

 

"So, where are we going?" He asked after clearing his throat and scrathing his salt n' pepper beard. 

 

"He was last spotted in Hawaii, about a week ago." Hobbs said. 

 

"You would think that someone in the most wanted list would be more careful." Nate said with his eyes still glued to the pages, moving quickly back and forth memorizing the information in it. 

 

"It was pure sheer luck that he was seen." Hobbs explained. "The daughter of a Detective in Hawaii's task force took a selfie and send it to him, he recognized Sullivan in the background." 

 

"That sucks for him." Nadia said already closing the file, a second before her brother and she smirked at him. "Two in a row, you must be distracted." 

 

"Shut up." He grumbled, everyone else smiled at their antics. The only thing they didn't compete about was love interests and only because Nadia liked women and Nate liked men. 

 

"So when are we taking off?" Cal asked. 

 

"Right about now." Hobbs smirked and Bree rolled her eyes. 

 

"Good, _mama wants some Pina Coladas._ " Leah said and was the first on her feet. 

 

"This is not a vacation." Hobbs said now rolling his eyes.

 

"You say that every time." Leah smirked flipping her hair. 

  

Six hours, a grumpy Nate and too many coffee cups to count later they were finally in Honolulu, making a base out of a warehouse after meeting the Commander in charge of the task force and his partner. The Commander and Cal taking an instant like to each other, a SEAL thing apparently. 

 

"Know that we usually don't let foreigners deal with what happens on our island but we have another situation to take care of and not enough manpower to deal with both." The commander said grimacing.

 

"We'll keep you updated," Hobbs answered offering his hand. "And we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." 

 

"We're efficient like that." Nadia said smirking from her spot in front of the computer. 

 

"Good to know." The detective said before turning to his partner. "We gotta go, buddy." 

 

"See you around, guys." The commander saluted them and then they were gone.

 

"I would take a bite out of both of them any day." Leah said the moment the door clicked behind them. 

 

"I don't think they would appreciate it." Nate said from his spot besides his sister typing what seemed like gibberish. "They seem like the jealous type and they're obviously together." 

 

"A girl can dream." She shrugged. "You know what I also dream about?" She asked and answered herself. "I dream of a mission where we don't use a warehouse as HQ." 

 

"They're practical." Bree said smiling. "Where else would we keep the war machine Hobbs likes to take everywhere and keep eyes on it?" She gestured toward the vehicle that was just a few steps short of being a tank.

 

"Very funny." Hobbs said from behind Nadia. 

 

"Found something." Nate said grabbing their attention. "I know why Sullivan's here." They cluttered around him and the computer. "There's talk in the dark web about a shipment coming to Hawaii, they're going to sell it to the highest bidder in two days at an auction." 

 

"He may be selling or wants to buy." Cal said putting a hand in Nate's shoulder and smiling down at him. "Does it say who's holding the auction?" Nate shook his head.

 

"Anonymous, the actual address where is going to be held is also unknown."

 

"How're the buyers going to get there then?" Leah asked frowning. It was Nadia who answered. 

 

"The coordinates to the actual location are going to be sent the day of the auction. The coordinates to Hawaii were sent a week ago just so the interested people knew where they had to be." 

 

"Do they say what the shipment is?" Bree asked leaning closer to the screen. 

 

Nadia and Nate shook their heads at the same time.

 

"We'll have to wait and see then." Hobbs spoke. "Good job." He praised. "We have two days to get ready for whatever it's going to go down." 

 

"We should run the CCTV cameras for any other red flags, if we find other interested buyers we could at least guess what they're selling by their common interests." Bree said crossing her arms across her chest. 

 

"Good idea. Nadia?" Hobbs asked.

 

"Already running, boss." 

 

"Good, we should also search for any getaway means these people could use to hightailed out of here if things went south and keep eyes on them just in case." Cal said. 

 

"Ok, the twins and Bree stay here running the computers, Cal, ask the commander for any known and unknown place that can be used to host something like this and check them out. Leah, you with me, we'll talk to some bottom feeders here to see if they've heard anything useful." Everyone nodded and went to work. 

 

Several hours and more coffee later they got several hits and it didn't look good. They waited for everyone to return with grim faces to update them.

 

"We're ninety-nine percent sure it's about human trafficking." Nate said.

 

"We have visuals of Efrain Rivera, Kristoff Shevchenko, and Jin Huang all entering Hawaii this past week, and aside from probably being part of some supervillan club of really bad, bad men they also have one interest in common and that's selling and buying young kids, male and female." Nadia said grimacing. Hobbs, Leah and Cal's faces darkened. 

 

"Most of the kids they've been linked with have been as young as fourteen years old, most of them homeless, orphans and on a rare occasion kidnapped from malls and public places to never be seen again." Bree said swallowing around the lump in her throat. They were facing the scum of the earth and every case involving children were always particularly hard. 

 

"So they are going to sit in a room and auction children like they are furniture." Leah said drily. "God, I hate people." 

 

"What do you have, Cal?" Hobbs asked with strained voice turning to the other man. Cal shook his head before answering.

 

"I checked out some places, two of them seem to match with what those motherfuckers would need to hold this type of 'event'." He took out a pen-drive and connected it to the computer, sifting through the photos before selecting the ones he wanted. "Both are fairly secluded and have warehouses attached to them where they could keep the kids while they wine and dine inside a cozy dining room big enough to hold a podium." 

 

"Seems about right." Hobbs said looking at the photos and Bree to agree.

 

"Where are they located?" She asked.

 

"That's what can become a problem." Cal said. "They are at opposite ends of the island." Everyone grimaced. 

 

"Ok, suggestions?" Hobbs asked. Nate didn't miss a beat.

 

"You could split in two teams and be stationed half way to each location, Nadia and I will monitor the web for the coordinates to be sent and once we have them the team closer to it can move in, the backup team would arrive a little later but at least we would have a team on site to canvas the place." Hobbs nodded apparently satisfied. 

 

"Cal, you're with Leah, I'm with Bree. I want blue prints of those buildings, exits, possible panic room and even the material used in the plumbing in the bathrooms, we can't leave anything at chance, got it?" The twins nodded already working. 

 

Leah nodded and turned around sharply, her ponytail crackled like a whip behind her. After a moment Bree followed. 

 

She found her cleaning a gun.

 

"You Ok?" She asked even if it was a stupid question judging by how violently she was handling her gun. 

 

"No." She huffed before giving up and setting the gun aside and letting out a breath. "Do you know why I became a cop?" She asked suddenly, Bree sat down in front on her gesturing for her to do the same.

 

Leah did but didn't talk for a while, Bree let her organize her thoughts. Every cop had a story and most of them weren't good.

 

"My little sister was kidnaped when she was fourteen, I was eighteen and was supposed to take her to the movies. I ditched her to go hook up with my boyfriend at the time." She snorted bitterly. "He wasn't even a good lay but what do you know at eighteen?" She asked rhetorically, Bree smiled but didn’t speak. "I drove her to the mall and told her to text me when she was ready for me to pick her up." 

 

Leah went quiet again, Bree took her hand.

 

"The text never came so I figure she forgot, you know?" She paused again. "I went to the mall and saw her group of friends eating in the food court, I asked them where Amaya was. They told me she never made it to the movie." Leah let out a shuddering breath. "I knew something was wrong because she wouldn't do that, she was the good sister. Good grades, respected curfew, never got into trouble and she always told me everything. If she wasn't going to the movies but to, I don't know, meet with a secret boyfriend she would have told me because, hell, I would have driven her and given her a pat on the back for finally rebelling a little." 

 

"Telling my parents that something had happened to Amaya because I went somewhere else when I was supposed to be with her was awful. They were so distraught, my mom kept crying and my dad kept punching things, filling the missing person report was a nightmare. Everything was a nightmare and I kept telling myself _'If only you would have stayed with her, you fucking bitch.'_ " Bree squeezed her hand.

 

"We saw in the footage of the mall how a lady with a stroller let the bags she was carrying drop and Amaya helping her get to the bathroom. After they entered the bathroom a guy wearing a maintenance uniform put an _Out of Service_ sign on the door." She swallowed. "Minutes later the woman came out with Amaya, but her hair was cut short and she was dressed like a boy. I asked myself how no one noticed she looked terrified." she let out a shuddering breath. "They took her to the parking lot and got her into a van." 

 

"The trail went cold after a couple of month with no sign of her until this man came to our house. Thomas Jefferson." She chuckled. "He was the head of the child trafficking division in New York, he told us they had a lead and it was like breathing after being underwater, you know?" She looked at her and Bree nodded squeezing her hand again. "He stayed with us for months not letting us lose hope, he would return Amaya to us. And he did." Leah paused again.

 

"They raided a building full of girls, all of them around Amaya's age. He got there and shouted my sister's name and there she was, twenty pounds lighter and dirty but she was alive. They got the woman but the man was trying to escape, Tom chased after him and shot the son of a bitch. Unfortunately he got shot too." Leah sighed. "He called us, he told us they had found Amaya, and by the time we got there she was in the ambulance with him, he calming her down and making her laugh. He looked at us and watched as we hugged and cried. I went to say thank you and he told me _'That's the job kid, even if we can only save one out ten people that one person is worth it.'_ " She smiled before wiping a tear. "He died in the OR of blood loss but I never forgot those words and the feeling of seeing my sister again because of him." 

 

"He sounds like a great guy." Bree finally said.

 

"He was, he thought me how to punch right and to fire a gun, he would take me to the firing range when everything was just too much. He said I reminded him of his daughter, and she is badass let me tell you that." She chuckled.

 

"So are you." Bree told her. "We're gonna get those kids and you'll get to shoot a bunch of scumbags in the process." They both smiled.

 

"That's the job." 

 

* * *

 

"Ok, we're in position." Hobbs said knowing everyone was hearing him. 

 

" _There's a countdown._ " Nadia's voice was heard from their earpieces. 

 

"How long?" Bree asked.

 

" _We're down to 20 minutes._ " Nate answered. 

 

"Ready?" Hobbs asked Bree looking tense.

 

"More than ready." Bree said before pausing and watching him closely. "How are you holding up?" 

 

"Not so good, it'll pass once I've smashed some faces and cracked some skulls." Hobbs said, he may have been trying to smile but it was more of a grimace. 

 

"You'll do that soon enough." She smiled sincerely before softening her tone. "Then we'll all be back home and you'll see Sam with your own eyes and will show your true color as the giant marshmallow we all know you are."

 

"I am not a marshmallow, woman." He growled but Bree could hear a smile in his voice. 

 

"You are." She mocked and felt her shoulders loose a little, she had needed the familiar banter as much as Hobbs, even if she hadn't noticed beforehand.

 

"I keep asking myself why I put up with you." He said tilting his head like it was a genuine concern. Bree pretended to seriously think about it. 

 

"Sam loves me and you wouldn't hear the end of it if you decided to get rid of me." She finished triumphally.  

 

"I'll give you that." Hobbs conceded.

 

" _Get ready._ " Nadia's voice startled her. Bree fired up the car instinctually, pressed the gas a few times and heard the motor growl and shake. "5 seconds." 

 

" _Cal, Leah, you're up._ " Nate said, Bree turned around and focused in getting there fast.

 

"Leah, canvas the area as safely and discreetly as you can, Cal, keep an eye out for her. We're on our way, wait for us. That's for you, Leah." Hobbs talked into his earpiece. 

 

" _Got that._ " Cal said at the same time Leah said, " _No promises, boss._ " 

 

"Hold on tight, bronze god." Bree smirked.

 

"I'm Gold, woman." 

 

Minutes before arrival their earpiece came to life. 

 

" _Guests are arriving._ " Lead said. " _We have eyes on Sullivan, visual confirmation of Huang, Shevchenko and Rivera._ " 

 

" _Three other unidentified subjects, two males and one female, each one brought five bodyguards. The warehouse is heavily guarded, eight people and a lot of big guns._ "

 

"Well, we know where they are keeping the children." Bree muttered. "We're here." 

 

" _I have HPD and Medical assistance on standby._ " Nate said. 

 

By the time they got to where Leah and Cal where waiting everything was eerily silent. Six cars were lined in front of the house where two men dressed in black were keeping watch, guns in their hands, the door behind them shut.

 

"Ok, the most important thing are the children, we secure them first as quietly as possible so we don't alert the rest of the goons." Hobbs began talking, screwing a silencer to his gun, the rest did the same. "Once the children are cleared Bree stays with them for protection in case someone else shows up to the party when we start entertaining the guests inside." 

 

" _We can disable the cars from here._ " Nadia said. " _They're autonomous cars so we can hack them, they wouldn't be able to use them._ " 

 

"English." Cal grumbled.

 

" _The cars are operated by a computer so we can do whatever the hell we want with them._ " Nate cleared. 

 

"Do that." Hobbs said already walking silently ahead of them, Cal covering their backs. 

 

" _Done._ " Nadia said and the smirk on her voice was obvious. 

 

"That was worryingly quick." Cal said.

 

" _We're that good._ " Bree could picture her shrugging nonchalantly. 

 

"And I'll stick with old school cars from now on." She said snorting. 

 

"We're here, radio silence from now on." No one bothered to answer.  Bree could see four man on the entrance to the warehouse, she assumed the other four were inside. Hobbs gave the signal and they quickened their pace. The men didn't have a chance, they took the guns from the unconscious bodies, tied them, gaged them and left them hidden. 

 

Once inside, as always, everything went south, fast. One of the men inside was slapping a girl shouting in another language, the girl was crying and doubled over from pain while a deep red stain kept growing between her legs. Bree took the shot without thinking, the sound of the body hitting the ground started a whole cacophony. Shots were fired and the kids started to scream, some could run, some were limping but apparently they knew who the good guys were because most of them huddled behind them, the girl bleeding didn't move so Bree went to her shooting the second man that got near her. 

 

Like it always was one second everything was chaos and the next everything was quiet. Nadia's voice startled all of them. 

 

" _The guests are trying to flee._ " She said.

 

"Go." Bree said already taking the girl and moving her against the wall. When the other were gone and she finally could take a good look at the girl she cursed. The girl, no more than seventeen, was pregnant and by the looks of it either aborting or giving birth.

 

"Nadia, send the medical help." She said frantically watching the blood in her hands. 

 

" _But-_ " Nate tried to say.

 

"There's pregnant girl here bleeding to death, send the _fucking medical help._ " She snapped. "Everything's gonna be fine." She soothed the girl, ignoring red streaks her finger painted on the girl's face.

 

"Tengo miedo." The girls whispered and Bree recognized it as Spanish. She sagged in relief.

 

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien." Bree said. Another girl sat beside them and took the girl's hand. "Como te llamas?" Bree asked. 

 

"Dulce." The girl answered. "Ella es Luz, no puede hablar." Bree looked at the other girl, Luz, and smiled.

 

Dulce doubled over again, Bree set herself between the girl’s legs ignoring the blood and with awe she notice a head full of hair. 

 

"What the fuck do I do? The girl is giving birth. I see a fucking head!" Bree barely noticed the gunshots outside, she trusted the team and she had her hands full, literally and figuratively. 

 

" _Fuck._ " The twins said at the same time. 

 

"Guys!" Bree had her hands on the baby's head. 

 

" _Ok, take a hold of the baby and tell the girl to push when the contraction hits, try to help the baby along without being too rough._ " Nadia said, probably reading instructions in some webpage. Bree didn't care, she told Dulce to push and the girl did. " _The ambulance is a few minutes out._ " 

 

"Vamos, tu puedes." Bree kept saying. The baby's shoulders seemed stuck so she gave a tug, and just like that she had a baby in her arms, it was a boy. 

 

"Mi bebé?" Dulce's voice sounded faint, Bree felt her stomach drop noticing all the blood, over the baby, under her knees and covering the floor.

 

"Aqui esta." Bree whispered passing the baby. 

 

" _Find something to tie the umbilical cord before cutting it._ " Nate said and Bree did as she was told while still keeping her eyes on the pair. The girl looked pale and was crying again. 

 

" _The ambulance is there._ " Nadia said, Bree hadn't noticed the gunshots had stooped. She felt a slimy hand on her wrist. She looked at Dulce, who seemed even younger than she was, and found her staring at her with big, brown eyes. 

 

"Cuida a mi Marcos." The girl whispered and Bree choked. 

 

"Vas a estar bien." She tried to reassure her, the girl smiled and offered the baby to Bree. 

 

"Por favor." Dulce said pleadingly, Bree took the little boy in her arms, the cries of the baby soothing her because that meant he was alive.

 

"Lo prometo." She vowed. "Resiste un poco mas." Bree begged. 

 

Minutes later her team found her with a baby in her arms and a dead girl's head in her lap. Leah touched her shoulder and Hobbs helped her stand, she only reacted when they tried to take the baby, the guy unfortunate enough to try ended up with a dislocated jaw. 

 

Eventually Hobbs voice pierced through the fog in her brain. They had to take the baby to the hospital to check up on him, she could ride with him. They would treat Dulce's body right. Everything was over. 

 

When she was finally herself again Leah was by her side in the waiting room. She told her that they got all six of the buyers and the seller alive so they would go to trial, most of the bodyguard survived and that they would too. They also got the other twenty kids out of there safe and sound, Bree felt a pang of guilt for not asking about the other children sooner. Leah squeezed her thigh like she knew what she was thinking. 

 

"The baby is going to have to stay here under observation and until CPS gets here." A nurse told them. 

 

"I'm staying." Bree said almost daring the woman to say otherwise. 

 

"Bree, why don't you go take a shower and change? We can come back later." Leah said softly, Bree looked down and noticed all the blood covering her clothes, under her fingernail and judging by the stiff strands of hair there was blood there too.

 

"Good idea." She tried to smile. The nurse seem relieved, Bree could only imagine the picture she made. 

 

* * *

 

When they got to the warehouse the rest of the team was acting a little too casually. Bree rolled her eyes but smile more genuinely this time.

 

"Quit the act, I'm fine." She told them making a beeline to the towel and clothes already out of her bag on one of the tables. She felt warmth spreading inside her chest because she never thought she could find this again, she had had her shot and blew it over and over again, but there it was. The feeling only family could give you. She felt her eyes prickle and sped her pace to the bathroom. 

 

She got rid of all the dirt and blood scrubbing her skin almost raw under the cold water. She washed her hair and almost felt like herself once she stepped out of the shower, she still had a lump in her throat but she could deal with it.

 

"HPD sent us copies of the files that Crestmont had on all the kids." Nate said from the computer.

 

"Crestmont?" Bree asked. 

 

"Natalia Crestmont, the seller." Cal said.

 

"She had files on every kid, names, medical history and even from where they were snatched from." Nadia continued. 

 

"Can you show me Dulce's" Bree asked from behind the twins looking at the screen. The file with Dulce's picture popped up seconds later. 

 

"No last name or exact DOB, approximately seventeen years old and snatched from the streets of Caracas, Venezuela two years ago. She was homeless." Nate read. "No medical history before that, after, however, she got all the vaccines and a proper diet but with a side of broken bones every other month. Took the pregnancy test seven months ago and received prenatal vitamins."

 

"There are a dozen files like that, but the other nine are of kidnapped children all over the world, there'll be a follow up before returning those kids to their families." 

 

"And the orphaned kids? Dulce's baby?" Bree asked. 

 

"The state will take care of them. They'll be sent to a safe facility where they’ll get the help they need until they come of age, most of them were between fifteen and seventeen years old. The baby will probably be put up for adoption." Hobbs explained grimacing. 

 

Bree let out a long, tired breath and collapsed on the ratty couch Cal was sitting on. 

 

"As close to a happy ending as we can get." She said closing her eyes for a moment before snapping them open. "I gotta go back to the hospital." And without looking back he grabbed the keys and got in the car.

 

She got to the hospital again, the same nurse recognized her and smiled, she smiled back and went to the neonatal ward stepping as close to the big glass separating her for the tiny bodies on the other side as she could. Her eyes zeroed on Marcos, she didn't need to read the name on the sticker, she knew it was him, and smiled.

 

She saw a man get closer to her and the look of wonder paired with the bags under his eyes told her he was a new parent.  She smiled at him.

 

"Which one's yours?" She asked, the men seemed startled. He looked at her for a moment but like his eyes were magnets they were drawn away from her and to the babies on the other side. 

 

"Those two." He smiled, Bree followed the direction as saw two babies wrapped in pink next to each-other.  

 

"Twins." She smiled. "I know a couple of twins, you'll have you're work cut out for you." The man smiled too.

 

"I honestly can't wait." He looked at her for a moment. "Which one's yours?" He asked back and Bree froze, her eyes drawn to Marcos again, his little face and pink skin, defenseless against the world, and the promise she made to a girl not twelve hours before echoed in her ears. Bree straightened her shoulders.  

 

"That one." She smiled. "His name's Marcos." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you heart for making it to the end!
> 
> WARNINGS AND SPOILERS (about the fic and TFoTF)
> 
> Warnings: in the Fic the team is working on a case that deals with Human Trafficking, more importantly children, it mentions the kidnappes of minors, child abuse (physical and sexual), and an underage girl is pregnant (it's assumed it was via rape) and Bree helps her give birth, it's graphic. The girl also dies, so there's that. 
> 
> So, the only thing that changed for me was the name I had for the baby at the end, I always intended for Bree to rescue and keep the child, and I changed it because even if the movie messed with my heart Little Marcos is Elena and Dom's son canonically and I could not leave him out.
> 
> I was thinking of adding a second chapter to this part with the process of adoption of Little Marcos and more New Family feels, let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm already writing part 4 of this series so I hope you like it and leave comments and kudos.


End file.
